Drable Haehyuk : Result of Research
by geelovekorea
Summary: drable singkat yang gak singkat untuk ulang tahun donghae oppa. penelitian terbaru untuk eunhyuk dari info yang donghae dapet. HaeHyuk. BL. DLDR. YAOI. typo(s). gaje. failure humor alias garing. failure romance. mind to review?


**Drable ****Series**** EunHae : Result of Research**

.

Main Cast :

HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae Super Junior x Lee Hyukjae Super Junior)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure comedy.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya Gee. Gee terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng Gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Bruk.

Eunhyuk langsung merebahkan tubuh di atas kasurnya. Tubuh lelahnya memaksa untuk istirahat. Terlebih stamina yang dititik terendah mendukung Eunhyuk segera menjemput alam mimpinya.

Cklek.

Tepat saat Eunhyuk hendak memejamkan matanya, di saat bersamaan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Donghae tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya yang terlihat basah. Namja tampan baru selesai mandi.

"Baby, kau tak mandi dulu eoh? Jangan tidur dulu. Tubuhmu pasti lengket." Tegur Donghae pada namja manis yang menutup kedua matanya. Nafasnya yang teratur membuatnya terlihat seperti sudah tertidur. Sebetulnya dia berpura-pura tidur. Malas mandi.

"Hei Baby. Irreona. Mandi dulu. Biar lebih nyaman."

"Eungh." Eunhyuk melenguh kecil. Bertingkah dia benar-benar tertidur. Berguling kesamping, membelakangi tubuh Donghae yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Donghae menyadari itu. Kelopak mata namjanya yang bergerak-gerak, memaksakan terpejam. Ia tersenyum simpul melihatnya yang justru terlihat menggemaskan.

Donghae memutuskan berbaring di sebelah Eunhyuk. Menggoyangkan pelan. Menghadapkan tubuh ramping Eunhyuk ke arahnya. Membawa ke pelukan hangatnya. Eunhyuk yang menerima semua perilaku lembut Donghae, menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Donghae. Ia rasa berhasil.

"Baby, kau tahu? Kemarin aku membaca tentang sebuah penelitian. Penelitian tentang posisi tidur seseorang." Donghae mulai bersuara. Meski tidak mendapat reaksi dari Eunhyuk, Donghae terus melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ini penelitian baru mengenai posisi tidur yang baik. Orang beranggapan kalau tidur telentang adalah yang posisi tidur yang paling baik yang ternyata salah besar." Donghae tersenyum kecil saat Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Tertarik dengan topik Donghae eoh?

"Kau tahu kenapa Baby?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang menatap lekat.

Eunhyuk menggeleng kecil.

"Karena menurut penelitian terbaru menyatakan sebaliknya. Tidur telentang sangat berbahaya. Bahkan berakibat fatal."

Eunhyuk yang terkejut sontak membelalakkan matanya. Kantuknya lenyap begitu saja. Donghae tertawa dalam hati melihat reaksi namjanya. "Dan itu ada gejalanya Baby. Gejalanya susah bernafas, tersedak dan gangguan pencernaan. Kamu harus ingat itu ne, Baby. Jika suatu saat aku mengalami, kau tau kalau kau tak ingin kehilanganku."

Donghae tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi tirus Eunhyuk lembut. "Nde. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau sampai mengalaminya." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan yakin.

"Yaksok?"

"Yaksok." Eunhyuk mengangguk mantap.

"Makasih Baby. Kamu memang yang terbaik. Tapi hasil penelitian itu belum selesai Baby. Boleh aku melanjutkannya? Kan aku belum menyebabkan cara pencegahannya."

"Caranya?"

"Para pakar menyarankan agar tidak tidur TELEN TANG." Donghae menghembuskan nafas panjang. Terdiam sesaat. "Karena jangankan TANG, telen koin saja bahaya. Jadi mereka menyarankan untuk telen liur saja biar aman."

1

2

3

"YAK. LEE DONGHAE PABO."

Eunhyuk yang terlambat menyadari hanya bisa berteriak marah. Sedangkan tersangka sudah lari sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Makanya bangun dan mandi Baby, biar segar." Teriak Donghae di sela tawanya. Eunhyuk hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi, mengikuti saran dari namjanya.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, kali ini Gee muncul lagi dengan drabel yang bisa dibilang gak singkat. Sekarang Gee bawa HaeHyuk couple. Tentu saja dalam rangka menyambut ulang tahun Donghae oppa. Saengil chukae oppa. Semoga makin lengket sama Eunhyuk oppa dan segera punya momongan ne. #plak

Gee tau kalau ceritanya yang ini juga sangat abal dan garing banget. Gak lucu dan gak ada seninya. Tapi meski gitu, Gee tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk Gee. Gee sangat mengharapkan reviewwyang bisa membuat Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus dan disukai reader semua.

So Gee berterimakasih banget reader2 yang mau baca semua fict. Makasih juga udah baca fict Gee yang udah mau karatan, bahkan jadiin Gee as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that. You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, Gee seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to give me a review again. Plissss. #puppy eyes bareng tao


End file.
